


【海暗】show for you

by nnf_nnf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnf_nnf/pseuds/nnf_nnf
Summary: 模特X设计师paro车！图by草
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem, 海暗
Kudos: 13





	【海暗】show for you

“诚招模特一名，性别男，要求小麦色皮肤，全身脱毛（除头发），身高186最佳。有意请将个人资料发送至：XXXXXX@xxx.xx”

海马濑人在刷新到亚图姆这条推特时捏爆了手机，他的助理矶野小心翼翼地从后视镜里观察了下海马黑如锅底的脸色，擦了把汗，才开口问到，“海马大人，我们不去公司了吗？”

海马没有回话，只抬头瞥了后视镜一眼，矶野立马心领神会，“还是去那边吗？”

他打开转向灯准备掉头，方向盘一打忽然听到海马咬牙切齿的回话，“不了，回公司，给我预约今天最快的美黑。”

车子在路上扭出一道S型，矶野内心苦叹，那位大人那边又搞出什么事了啊。

公寓的大门被拍得震天响，亚图姆打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛从被炉里爬出来，不甘不愿地站起来去开门。

一开门就看到各种层面上脸黑如巧克力色的海马站在那儿，亚图姆在海马那杀人的目光中把他从头到脚打量了一遍，吹了声口哨道，“很不错嘛，第一关你合格了。”

“贵样————”海马积攒了三天的怒气才开口就被手指抵住了嘴唇。

“不要在我门口咆哮，会打扰到邻居。”亚图姆熟练地把人往后一拉进了玄关，顺便带上门。

海马一进门就看到客厅工作间人台上的那件“衣服”，脸色愈发黑了点，“这就是你千辛万苦把我骗过来试穿的衣服？亚图姆，我怎么不知道你什么时候变成了情趣服装设计师。”

“你可不要误会了，”哈，我终于用他这句话回击他自己了，亚图姆内心觉得好笑，脸上却是保持一副工作时的严肃表情，“我可没有说你已经获得了第一次穿上它的资……”

话还没说完就被耳边的一道掌风打断，巨大的阴影笼罩下来，亚图姆看着气势汹汹压在自己上方，把自己禁锢在墙壁间狭小空间的男人，好整以暇地抱起了手。眼神从男人的脸上缓缓下滑。

“脸是合格了，身上的肤色呢？下一回合了，脱吧。”

气氛一度有点尴尬。

所幸这位被称为T台帝王的顶尖超模海马濑人的危机管理系统自动运行起来，完美的职业技巧让他挑眉露出个若有若无的诱惑表情，指节分明的修长手指缓缓解开了衬衫最上方的扣子，“你帮我。”

亚图姆的喉结滚动了下，勾起嘴角熟练地扯着男人装饰用的领带将人拉下，“你这是在色诱你的面试官吗？”

“我海马濑人什么时候需要靠这个了，”他用手指挑起眼前这位被所有模特趋之若鹜的顶尖设计师的下巴，碰了下他因为在被炉里待太久有些干燥的嘴唇，“我不是你唯一的缪斯吗？”

眼见着亚图姆低头沉吟了一会，海马脑袋上挂着的井字像充气球一样变大。

“怎么难道你还想找其他人来，看他脱光了让你帮他穿上那个破廉耻的东西吗？！”

“噢，海马，你不能单纯用破廉耻来形容情趣服饰，它主要是为了展示肉体的美。我为这套服饰定制了含真金的静电胶贴，所以要找个小麦色或者黑色皮肤的模特来衬托它。”

“哼，那如果我不来，你就要找马哈德？”如果眼神可以引发爆炸，那么亚图姆的家早就被海马现在的眼神炸为平地。

亚图姆拍拍海马的脸，挑眉笑道，“自信点，我的缪斯，虽然马哈德很合适，他原本的肤色就很棒，”亚图姆见着海马的脸渐渐拉长觉得更有意思，“但他只是我的助手，不会抢模特的活计。而且你看，我的人台就是完完全全按你的身材定制，这种贴身定做的服饰，身体数据有一点点差距都不会完美。”

“哼，说得好听。”海马松了松领口，这几天来在美黑仪器里憋出的一肚子火总算消退了些，其实他看到某人推上写的身高数据就知道这人基本就是在钓鱼，但万一有那么一点可能性真的找了一群模特一个个面试过去，他会忍不住炸了亚图姆的工作室。

身为一个模特，特别是在T台的背后，在众人面前脱衣服露出裸体是再习惯不过的事了，但是沐浴着亚图姆慵懒又挑逗的目光下，海马濑人竟觉得有一丝丝的羞耻感。

“你平时就是这样看那些模特们的吗？给我专业一点！”为了掩饰自己还是没忍住抬杠。

“只对你。”亚图姆倚在被炉边晃了晃高脚杯里82年的果汁，“我们好歹也是恋人不是？”

“是谁说要把工作和私人关系分开的！”海马的太阳穴一跳一跳地抽动。他们确定关系之后他本不想再让亚图姆去看模特们的裸体，那时这位大设计师怎么回答的——在他眼里模特全都是一个个人形自走衣架，要把工作和私人感情区分开来——但之后这位大设计师可没少借着工作的事情撩他。

“那你想让我想对待普通模特一样对你吗？”

“不、用。”海马深吸了一口气，他本就不是拘束的人，在T台后的更衣室被其他模特或是羡慕或是嫉妒地打量围观也不会有一丝一毫的不舒服，在他眼里这些人和空气没有区别，杂鱼罢了。但是亚图姆是不一样的，他要是再撩拨自己可能等会不专业的人就会变成海马濑人。

海马揉了揉自己脑门上凸起的青筋。他想起一些以前的事，亚图姆在没开窍之前简直直男到不像一个时尚界人士，海马就算脱光了站在他面前，端着架子又露出一种不经意间的诱惑，亚图姆也只会问他的尺码然后掏出他的本子出来画设计稿。要知道他海马濑人平时只是公式化地换衣服都会有不长眼的扑过来，那些最后都被他踹到天边还摁死在时尚界飞速淘汰的洪流里。相比之下亚图姆的完全不为所动，还是让海马有0.01秒对自己的魅力产生了怀疑。

不过在他俘获了这位不懂风情的设计师的芳心后，情况就瞬间逆转成亚图姆整天借着工作的名义来“勾引”他。虽然海马觉得这里面有很多骗他来试穿一些拿不定主义的奇奇怪怪衣服的嫌疑。

既然这回又是亚图姆先发起的，在游戏面前提前认输可不是他海马濑人的风格。

这样想着海马脱衣服的动作变得极为缓慢，解开衬衣的扣子时用手指划过喉结，随着扣子一颗两颗的释放肌肉紧实的胸膛显露出来，灯光打在美黑造成的小麦色肌肤上甚至有种美味的光感。

感受到亚图姆的呼吸变得粗重起来，海马有些得意，“如何，能通过这位大设计师的审核吗？”

亚图姆颇为满意地点点头，他在夸奖自己满意的模特上向来十分直接，“完美的肉体，我已经迫不及待的想看你穿上那套服饰的样子了。”

说罢又打开桌上的素描本加了几笔，“光靠想象果然是不够的，也许我们得多加点金饰。”

海马觉得有点头疼，他想认真工作的时候亚图姆就来勾引他，当他想诱惑回亚图姆时对方又偏偏开始认真工作了。真是一拳打在棉花上，怎么都提不起劲。难不成时当年追求他的时候把“你不要误会了”挂在嘴边太多次引发了孽力回馈？

在他发呆的时候亚图姆已经把东西都拿了过来，各种金饰在他身上比划了一圈开始一件件给他套上，海马觉得此刻的自己就跟墙边那个人台一个待遇，顶多在这位设计师眼里自己的肉体更加好看罢了。

黄金制成的项圈、耳夹、臂环和手镯都套在了男人小麦色的皮肤上，除此之外不着片缕，亚图姆脸上微微发烫，忍不住用眼睛去瞟对面全身镜里男人的样子，金饰紧紧地箍在他恰到好处的肌肉上，比以往深色得多的肤色更添了一份神秘的魅力，这样的穿着甚至比裸体更让他血液沸腾。视线不敢乱瞟了他怕自己会克制不住，赶紧拿起卷尺在海马身上比划起来，沾了一点人体彩绘的颜料去定胶贴的位置。

刷子的笔尖在身上游走，海马感受到亚图姆在他身上做着什么标记，这种痒痒的骚动感来到侧腰和大腿内侧的时候变得尤为清晰，他要努力摁下想去抓的冲动，还要维持一动不动的姿势，感觉这简直是酷刑。

直到最后一笔离开他的身体才松了口气，海马活动了下僵硬的关节，钳住亚图姆没握笔的手提起来，“这工作可不轻松，你打算付我什么报酬。”

说罢就感觉侧腰被掐了一下，一分神就被人反手抓回了手腕，亚图姆举着他的手摸了摸紧实的腹肌往下滑到小腹，抬头眨眨眼，“总会让你满意的，我的模特先生。”

话音刚落海马就感到腹部被什么东西啪的贴上，触感有点凉，也不算柔软，肌肉用力的时候还有一点点会扯到的不适感。“不要乱动，你现在要做的就是放松全部的肌肉。”亚图姆把第一片金色的胶贴贴上了展平，黄金的色泽和蜜色肌肤最为相配不过了，他已经几乎可以想象成品的美丽，便专注地工作起来。

海马一看这情形就知道自己打扰不了他。亚图姆微凉的手指在他的身上游移，伴随着胶贴一片片地铺设上去。他去看旁边的全身镜，看着从腹部中心延伸出去的类似羽毛般又似是火焰的几何碎片，猜测大概是个什么鸟类的形态。

直到尾椎骨的位置被人摩挲着往上摁了摁，他没忍住起了点反应，还没来得及说话，设计师灵活的手指就沿着胯骨的一路滑到前方，躁动的火苗在他的手指下点燃。然后，海马感觉自己微微充血的性器被一只小手捧起，呼吸间的热气几乎打到他的阴茎上，终于要来了吗？

接着他低头看到亚图姆离自己的性器只有咫尺的嘴唇微张，

“海马你的毛茬长出来了！”

真的是很想打人。

作为模特，全身脱毛可以说是职业素养，海马平时也会好好维护，要不是急急忙忙着美黑这两天又没有show忘了这回事……

于是他现在坐在亚图姆画图的人体工学椅上，大马金刀地岔开腿，看着自己的恋人埋头在腿间，给他——

 ** _剃毛_** 。

“摸起来有点像胡茬，”亚图姆的动作很轻，指尖在阴茎根部滑过还掂了一下蛋蛋，“帮我拿下尺子。”

“你要干嘛？”海马吐出一口浊气，天知道他有多努力才克制住了被亚图姆摸着就勃起的生理反应。随手把旁边桌上的卷尺递给了人。

“等会量一下尺寸。”亚图姆接过卷尺挂在脖子上，拿起剃刀顺着毛生长的方向侧过刀片刮了下去。纤长的手指在三角区滑动飞舞，带动着燥热的血液向下汇集。

业界传说设计师亚图姆有一双造物之手，无论再普通的布料，再常见的材料到了他的手上，都可以变成令人心驰神往的美丽服饰，如果说别人是在发现美，那他就是在创造美，在不断更新美的定义。无数人为他的每一次show疯狂，无数模特想尽一切办法只为了上一次他的show，只要是被他选中穿上他亲手设计的衣服走上T台的模特，无一不成为顶尖的超模，而这其中最令人羡慕的，莫过于被亚图姆亲自称为缪斯的海马濑人了。

而这位被所有人嫉妒的海马濑人，此时只想把这个受无数时尚界人士追捧的大设计师的头颅，狠狠地摁向自己的腿间。

长出来一点的毛茬很快被刮得干干净净，亚图姆把皮尺摘下来套住蛋蛋开始丈量。

海马已经忍不了地半勃起来，而亚图姆不知道是故意还是故意地将卷尺在囊袋上滑动了几下才开始读数，他的牙齿咬得紧紧地，从齿缝间吐出几个字，“你不知道我的尺寸？”

他用弯曲的食指指节托起亚图姆的下巴，拇指大力摁进他的嘴唇里，“你的嘴和屁股居然还没有把我尺寸丈量出来吗？”

“大致可以估计出来，但是贴身的静电胶贴需要更精确的数据，”亚图姆抬起头，握住海马的手腕让他松开，随即朝他勾唇一笑，“或许下次还能给你设计几款内裤。”

说罢便在半脖的性器上轻轻舔了一口，海马被他刺激得仿佛有一股火焰烧向大脑皮层，再也无法冷静地抓着亚图姆的头发就把他往自己的方向摁去。

忽然冲进口腔的巨物让亚图姆不得不将嘴张开到极致，喉咙口也被顶到的感觉使他有点反射性地作呕，想退出来又被男人牢牢地摁住了后脑勺，只能忍着不适感前后吞吐了几次，感受到嘴里的性器愈发变大，几乎快要含不住它，亚图姆用舌头去抵住这异物的冲向自己的喉咙，作为安抚只能卖力地去舔去缠绕着这硕大的性器，下颌酸胀得感觉分分钟要脱臼，吞不下去的液体从嘴角漏出来，在地上汇聚成一滩。

直到海马终于松开他的头发，亚图姆把嘴里的东西吐出来，因为下颌骨的酸痛还一时无法合上，伸出来透气的舌头挂着一丝透明的液体与性器的头部相连，被重力拽得滴落下来，显得格外淫糜。

海马被这画面刺激得脑内爆炸，他往前挺腰，性器在亚图姆的脸颊边蹭动着，可谓是明示了。

“别急。”亚图姆双手握住涨满得沉甸甸的囊袋，伸出舌头从蛋蛋一直舔到龟头，轻巧地吸吮着，配着他半睁着眼的美丽神态仿佛惑人的妖物，却在海马准备挺入的瞬间又放开了往后退去。

亚图姆往后走了两步，一边走一边抽掉皮带，缓缓褪下裤子后坐在了被炉上，一脚蹬掉裤腿后双腿打开架在桌面，发出邀请，“来领你的报酬吧。”

被进入那一瞬间的撕裂感让亚图姆的瞳孔剧烈收缩，巨大的性器强硬地推开内壁嵌进他的体内，在里面横冲直撞起来，每一下啪啪地肉体撞击都带出一些咕啾的水声，后面湿的不像话，甚至沿着股沟流到桌面。

他随着海马的动作摇晃着，感觉自己像一台快散架的老爷车。

“你怎么这么性急，连扩张都不做，却多挤了半管润滑剂。”

“这一切的罪魁祸首究竟是谁。”海马咬牙切齿道，两手包裹着亚图姆过分纤细的腰，狠狠地捅进他的身体里，像是要把连囊袋也挤进去一样。

亚图姆被他撞击得脑子都要晃出来，每次跟这个男人做他都觉得自己要被操死在床上和其他各种各样奇怪的地方了，但要是一段时间少了这欲生欲死的刺激，他又会忍不住去诱惑他来。勾引他，榨干他，肉体的碰撞和博弈甚至让他灵感迸发，看着这男人完美的肉体在他面前挥洒着汗水和费洛蒙，他就觉得自己的思路永远不会枯竭。

感觉到掐着腰部的大手想就着插入的体位将自己翻过来，亚图姆用腿一把夹住了海马劲瘦的腰，“今天不要背入。”

说着他顺势往后一倒，用脚勾着人往自己这边送，“把我抬起来，我要看到你完整的上半身。”

“如你所愿。”海马一把抬起亚图姆的屁股，托着他往下一顶几乎全根没入，小腹拍打在臀部发出一声清脆的响声。蓝色的眼睛里眸色加深，把纤瘦的腰部托得更高让亚图姆能看得清清楚楚，一改初时的迫切开始缓慢地挺进。

亚图姆躺在桌上，肩膀以下几乎全部悬空，只依靠着男人托起自己的力度，这个体位让他可以完全看到那巨大的性器是怎么缓缓打开自己的身体的，穴口被撑开到他自己也难以置信的大小，甚至被进出带出一点粉红的嫩肉。这冲击感让他震惊于自己是怎么吃得下这么大的玩意还没被弄死，又被这缓缓磨擦的热度引燃到整个后面都灼烧起来。

受不了这慢刀子的折磨，亚图姆调动臀部的肌肉夹住了狠狠一吸，只听见一声闷哼后就迅速被捅进了最深处。

“热……慢、慢点……”

“你自找的。”

新一轮暴风骤雨般地撞击让声音也变得支离破碎，海马放松了托着臀部的支撑后就让这个姿势显得更加艰难，为了不滑落下来亚图姆只能努力夹住男人的腰不断往自己这边送。

手无力地垂落在两侧，流下的汗水糊住了眼睛，眼前的景象像是从涂了凡士林的镜头里看着一片朦胧，只有海马身体上从腹部延伸至侧腰的闪着金光的翅膀在他眼前扑腾煽动，像是燃着火焰般缓缓升起。

“真美……”亚图姆感觉自己被分开成两半，一半承受着恋人激烈的冲击在欲望中沉沦，一半观察着脑海里爆炸翻腾的宇宙，整个人被以超越光速的速度朝着中心投去。

直到一只纯金的不死鸟终于摆脱了桎梏在爆炸中心飞起，直冲而来，接触到的瞬间白光在眼前炸裂，亚图姆狠狠夹紧了海马的腰，一股热液喷涌进他的身体里，他的灵魂仿佛也跟着灼烧。

感受到亚图姆夹住自己的腿脱力松开的同时他就赶紧托住了他的腰，将他放平在桌面上，手底下还能感觉到那细腰还在不断的抽动，海马跟着节奏又抽插了几下，把更多的精液全部给他。

拔出自己的性器后穴口还收缩着无法合拢，浑浊的液体从内里流下来，沾得到处都是，而亚图姆的表情还放空着，眼神似乎没有焦距又像是凝望着不知名的远方。

海马一看就知道这人又灵感迸发了，他有些不爽，趁着那还在喘气的嘴唇暂时无法闭上，闯进去绞着舌头吮吸了一翻，大口抢夺着所剩不多的空气，直到听到亚图姆呛咳出声才放过他。

果然亚图姆一清醒过来就去摸他的素描本，不顾旁边恋人的脸色越来越黑地开始疯狂画起设计稿来。

过了许久亚图姆才放下笔，他抱着本子眼睛里语气里满是兴奋，“ya☆da☆ze！！”

他跳起来腰一酸不过还是抱住了海马的头，亲了一大口，“不愧是你，我的缪斯！”

冷静下来后才发现自己身上已经被擦得干净清爽，而海马还维持着刚做完的状态，小腹上金色的胶贴和自己射上去的白色液体混在一处，显得既神圣又淫靡。

想到自己冷落了恋人有些理亏，亚图姆啄了啄海马抿紧的嘴唇，低头看到已经开胶的胶贴边沿忍不住伸手摸了摸，有些可惜，“看来又要重新做一套了。”

“怎么，这些还要上秀不成？”海马的语气里带着点危险的味道。

“当然，我脑海里大概有了40套设计的雏形，只有把它们都‘穿’在人身上，肉体和服饰互相映衬，才能展示出它真正的美。”

海马眯起眼睛，“所以，你要都做出来，然后亲自给40个模特都贴上？亚图姆，听着，如果你敢用手去摸其他人的那条脏东西，我一定把它们都剁掉了喂狗！！”

“你冷静一点，濑人。你也看到了，我需要实际调整，助手做不到，而且我说过他们就只是衣……”还没说完嘴就被堵住，海马直把人亲到快窒息才放开。

对上亚图姆坚持的眼神，海马叹了口气，

“去我那里吧。”

“什么？”双脚忽然离地让亚图姆发出一声短促的惊呼，海马濑人把他抱起来，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，

“既然你想，那就办一场show，一场只为你走的秀。”

================

这是一个精心布置的秀场，充满着古埃及的异域风情，甚至大手笔的用了一些古董和黄金饰品。

踩着富有节奏感的埃及风音乐的节点，蜜色肌肤的男人带着一身黄金色而来，那些图案紧紧地贴在他的身上，仿佛是本身就长在他完美的肤色上一样，随着他走动的步伐轻微摇晃，在T台的聚光灯下熠熠生辉。

这又是一个与众不同的秀场，没有T台两边坐满的观众，没有媒体的闪光灯，唯一观看他的人，就只有这一系列服饰的设计师本人。

海马的台步一如既往的稳，他俊美的脸上没有任何表情，美黑晒出的肤色给他增添了一份神秘的异域风情，他的双目平视前方，没有看向任何人，仿佛和他在巴黎走过的无数顶级的show一样，他把这个虽然精致但终究是少了点人气的T台走出了一种国际大秀的感觉。

在T台中央转身的时候海马只用眼角的余光轻轻瞟了一眼台下，毫无意外地对上了亚图姆专注又疯狂跳动着光芒的眼神。

他只能为我沉迷。

在他转身之后亚图姆的眼神紧紧盯着臀部上方随着摆动摇晃着黄金光泽的倒三角形，捂住自己有些发烫的脸。

海马从T台后下来时只裹了一件浴袍，亚图姆已经翘着腿在看固定机位的摄像机拍摄的画面了，他拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口，“如何？你如果想发布这套新系列，我允许你用这组走秀，但你只能用这组。”

“完美，”亚图姆抬起头，“但是我已经不想发布这场show了。”

他一把搂住男人紧实的大腿，在尾椎骨贴着胶贴的位置摸了摸，“毕竟这副完美的肉体已经打上我的标记，不想让别人看到。”

“哼~”海马发出愉悦的轻哼，他弯下腰把亚图姆翘着的腿分开，“那我们现在来解决下一个问题吧。”


End file.
